


Eavesdropping

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine sometimes forget that there are other people in New York that know sign language… other people like Blaine’s teacher who just totally saw Kurt tell Blaine how horny he is. Part of the Hearing!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Blaine and Kurt giggle as they stumble into the subway, slightly intoxicated, but mostly just high off the adrenaline the concert had given them.

YOUR DICK IN THOSE PANTS HAS BEEN TEASING ME ALL NIGHT, Blaine signs as they take their seats.

Kurt purposefully sits across from Blaine, knowing that they are too buzzed to worry about things like decency if he sat next to him. That doesn’t stop them from signing all the dirty things they want to do to each other when they get home across the aisle. Sometimes, knowing sign language has it’s privileges.

STOP, I’M SO HORNY, Kurt signs after Blaine’s just given a rather visual description of the blow job he is dying to give Kurt when they get home.

YOU WOULDN’T BE SO HORNY IF YOU HADN’T MADE US GO AN ENTIRE WEEK WITHOUT SEX, Blaine signs, and that’s when Kurt notices the old woman looking at them completely mortified and the younger woman, probably mid-thirties, holding back a laugh.

Kurt covers his face from their view and looks at Blaine, knowing his face must be bright red by now. Just how much had they overseen? He’d never even stopped to think that other people in the subway car with them might know sign. They so rarely run into people that do unless they are at a Deaf event. He’s horrified.

WHAT’S WRONG? Blaine asks.

Kurt can’t sign it, he’s too embarrassed. So instead he mouths it carefully so that Blaine can understand. “They know sign.” He tips his head in the ladies direction so that Blaine will know who he is talking about.

When Blaine looks over his face drops in horror which is quickly covered up by a nervous laugh.

HI, MS. WALTERS, Blaine signs, causing Kurt’s jaw to drop even more.

He doesn’t know Ms. Walters personally, but he’s heard enough stories to know that she’s Blaine’s cooperating teacher this semester. She’s the woman that’s getting ready to retire from Lexington. The one who Blaine’s been asked to replace assuming his student teaching continues to go well.

HELLO BLAINE, she signs, looking as awkward as Kurt feels. I’M GUESSING THIS IS YOUR KURT.

YES, Blaine signs with a proud smile. Even as embarrassing as this situation is, Blaine’s always got those adorable heart eyes when he talks about him, and that never fails to make Kurt’s heart melt.

WELL IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU, she signs to him.

IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU, he replies, grateful when Blaine and her switch into a conversation about lesson planning instead and he can pretend to answer a text so that he won’t have to meet Ms. Walter’s eyes or deal with the giggles coming from her daughter.

When their stop comes, Kurt’s out of his seat and gone the second the doors open and he’s up the stairs and back onto the street before Blaine can catch up to him.

I’M NEVER SIGNING DIRTY THINGS TO YOU AGAIN! He exclaims, shaking off the lingering feelings of embarrassment.

OH PLEASE, SHE’S FINE, Blaine signs. I APOLOGIZED AND SHE JUST CALLED IT YOUNG LOVE.

YOU’RE LUCKY YOU CAN CHARM YOUR WAY OUT OF ANYTHING, THAT WAS MORTIFYING, he signs.

LET’S GO HOME, Blaine signs. I DISTINCTLY REMEMBERING SOMEBODY TELLING ME HE WAS HORNY, AND GOOD SEX ALWAYS MAKES YOU FORGET EVERYTHING.

And Blaine’s right. After his second orgasm, he barely even remembers what they’d been signing when Mrs. Walters saw them.


End file.
